Clone Commander Cody
"I'm Commander Cody, your new boss." :―Clone Commander Cody introducing himself to clone rookies : Overview CC-2224, nicknamed Cody, was a clone marshal commander assigned to High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the Clone Wars. The leader of the 7th Sky Corps, though he typically took personal command of the 212th Attack Battalion, Cody was a loyal and competent soldier who always followed his orders. Personality and traits A loyal and no-nonsense commander, Cody shared easy camaraderie with General Kenobi. His battlefield exploits and good leadership skills had earned him respect of both clones and Jedi alike.4 Cody was a cautious trooper and a brilliant strategist. He was often teamed up with Captain Rex and enjoyed friendship with him. Cody possessed especially excellent close combat skills. While Cody had developed a sense of respect for those who considered him as a friend, like most other clones, his thoroughly ingrained loyalty to the Republic was the dominating trait of his character. Armor and gear Cody in Phase I armorAfter his additional training, Cody customized his armor, and wore several different versions. Early in the Clone Wars, he used a set of Phase I clone trooper armor that featured a visor, antennas, a small flood light, and orange stripes. Later, Cody was known to have worn at least two similar sets of Phase II armor. One featured two antennae coming from each of his oversized shoulder pads. With this set of armor, Cody also wore a holster on his belt that carried a small blaster pistol and a large jetpack. This set of armor also had orange stripes. Cody in Phase II armorCody's other set of Phase II armor had a slightly different orange striped paint job, as well as two gray stripes coming down the sides of the top of his helmet. This set of armor also had a small tool attached to the upper arm piece, only one antenna on the shoulder pads with one on the back of his helmet, and a smaller, oval shaped jetpack. Also, Cody has Imperial-like rank markings adorning the left side of his breast-plate. Biography Early life CC-2224 began his life as one of countless cloned officers slated for a leadership position in the Grand Army of the Republic. Early on in his career, he showed a flair for independent thought that often drew the always-prying eyes of the Kaminoans. The Clone Wars Cody in Phase I armor.As leader of the 7th Sky Corps, CC-2224 was to be paired with a Jedi General. He was pleased to discover that he would be operating under the command of famed Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, he did not participate in the first Battle of Geonosis.1 He would later serve under Jedi Master Mace Windu at the Battle of Skor II. Additional training Several months into the Clone Wars, CC-2224 was temporarily pulled from the fighting in order to be entered into an experimental training regiment, headed by ARC trooper Alpha-17, designed to provoke independent thought among the enrolled commanders. As a sign of his new-found independent streak, 2224 took the name "Cody," and began customizing his armor with equipment previously available only to the ARCs. Cody's armor modifications included a small, bullet-shaped jetpack, a secondary comm antenna, a visor on his helmet, a pair of antennae on his helmet, enlarged shoulder pads, and a small stick-like tool in an armband on his upper right arm. Of the hundred commanders put through Alpha-17's training program, a handful were picked by Alpha-17 and assigned to Squad Seven, an elite group of cross-trained commandos made up of the Grand Army's best snipers, demolition experts, and marines, whose role was to accompany ranking Jedi on any type of mission. For their stellar performances, Commanders Cody and Odd Ball were given control over Squad Seven, although Major Jorir handled its day-to-day operations. Separatists forces overwhelming clones on Christophsis. Battle Involvement :"Skywalker should've attacked by now!" "Don't worry! He knows the plan." :―Cody to General Kenobi — Listen (file info)src When the Separatists laid siege to Christophsis, Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were dispatched to aid the planet, along with Cody and Captain Rex. However, evidence was revealed of a traitor among their ranks. After Sergeant Slick was revealed to have sold their intelligence to Asajj Ventress, reinforcements were dispatched by the Republic, and Cody joined Kenobi and Skywalker in defeating the first wave of droids, under the command of General Whorm Loathsom. A second wave of droids charged and then retreated, blocked by the Republic's heavy cannons. However, their retreat was revealed to be a ploy, as they soon charged again, but this time behind a deflector shield, making the heavy cannons useless. Skywalker and his newly arrived apprentice Ahsoka Tano managed to sneak behind enemy lines and destroy the shield generator, and the heavy cannons were able to obliterate the exposed droids. Battle of Teth Cody deploys LAAT/i gunships at the Battle of TethAfter the Battle of Christophsis, Cody with the troopers of the 212th Attack Battalion accompanied Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi to Teth to aid Jedi General Skywalker and the troopers of the 501st. Cody coordinated the gunships on Spirit of the Republic into an assault on the Teth Monastery. Cody and his troopers quick-roped onto the landing platform to back up Kenobi who had already landed to relieve the remainder of Torrent Company. Cody's troops quickly turned the tide of battle. Inspection of the Pastil Post :"The tracking station at Pastil is fully operational. Captain Rex and I are proceeding to the outpost in the Rishi system." :―Cody reporting in to Generals Skywalker and Kenobi — Listen (file info)src While completing a series of routine inspections of Republic listening posts, Rex and Cody stopped on Pastil. After Rex learned that a glitching MSE-series droid nicknamed "Rodent" was the source of the station's excessive tidiness, he ordered a Code Aurek alert to find and destroy the droid. The clones first thought Rex to be paranoid; however, after the droid's body was destroyed, it was revealed to be a spy as all four wheels ran off independently in an attempt to escape. The first three were eliminated, but as the fourth wheel began to escape into the grate, clone trooper Stripe used a thermal detonator to eliminate the droid. Somewhat amused, Rex ordered the men to "clean the mess up". Cody leading rookie clone troopers in battle Battle of Rishi moon :"Whoa! Rex! What the heck are you doing?" "Relax. Just as I thought. Looks like one of those new commando droids." :―Cody and Rex discovering a disguised commando droid. When Cody and Rex arrived for an inspection of a communications station on the Rishi Moon, they were greeted by a droid commando disguised as a clone trooper. The survivors of the station, Hevy, Echo, and Fives, knew they had to warn them. Hevy fired a droid attack flare, and Rex's instincts kicked in, blasting the "clone trooper" in the head. After discovering the commando droid, more droids appeared and ambushed them. The two held them off for a brief moment before the droids threw thermal detonators in their direction. Their shuttle was destroyed in the following explosion, but Rex and Cody managed to jump off the platform and employ ascension cables to safely land. After meeting Hevy, Echo and Fives, Cody and Rex learned that they were the only survivors of the invasion, and led the rookie troopers in an attack to retake the base. Upon destroying the droids and regaining control of the station, the group discovered that the all-clear signal had been hot-wired to keep the Republic unsuspecting of a Separatist fleet, led by General Grievous, intent on destroying Kamino and stopping the Republic's production of clones. As droid reinforcements arrived, the clones planned to use multiple explosives and liquid tibanna to destroy the base and stop the all-clear signal, which would alert the Republic to the Separatists' presence. However, after the remote detonator failed to operate, Hevy sacrificed himself, manually activating the detonator and destroying the station. With the all-clear beacon disabled, the Republic fleet arrived in the system and was able to ward off the Separatists.2 Battle of Ryloth :"It's not going to be easy getting to those guns, sir." "There is ''always a way, Wooley." :―Wooley and Commander Cody — Listen (file info)src Cody and Wooley discover that the Twi'leks are being held prisoner.Later, the Republic decided to liberate the Twi'lek inhabitants of the planet Ryloth, who were being oppressed by Techno Union Foreman and Separatist member Wat Tambor. After General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Commander Ahsoka Tano, managed to destroy the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet, the invasion forces were able to move in. Aboard an ''Acclamator assault ship, Cody boarded the Crumb Bomber with General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ghost Company, and the gunships took off to land in Nabat. Obi-Wan explained to Ghost Company that they had come to aid the Twi'leks, not destroy their home, and Cody instructed his men to utilize blasters and droid poppers only. However, after proton cannons from below attacked the Acclamator transports above, General Mace Windu tasked Obi-Wan and his men with destroying the cannons so that the transports could land. After destroying the droids in a bunker on the outskirts of the village, Obi-Wan and the clones entered the city and set up a temporary camp. Cody went with Wooley, Waxer and Boil to scout ahead, and after he and Wooley went to investigate the courtyard, they discovered that the Twi'leks were being held hostage. After Cody reported their findings back to Obi-Wan and Mace, Obi-Wan decided to continue with the plan; the prisoners would make it difficult, but not impossible. Cody noticed the prolonged absence of Waxer and Boil, and sent a transmission to them before they moved out. Upon reentering the city, the group was attacked by gutkurrs, but Obi-Wan managed to lure the creatures with the Force into an alley. He instructed Cody and his men to fire at a bridge above the entrance to the alley, and the creatures were trapped. After Obi-Wan jumped over the rubble, Cody handed him back his lightsaber. Waxer and Boil them emerged out of an underground tunnel with the young Twi'lek girl Numa. Cody was initially displeased with their absence, but after he learned of their discovery of the tunnels, he softened up a bit. Cody led a diversion to distract the droids, while Obi-Wan went with Waxer, Boil and Numa through the tunnels to free the Twi'lek hostages. After everyone was in position, Cody led the attack, and Obi-Wan was able to free the prisoners. After heavy fire from the AATs began to harass them, Cody ordered his men to fall back, and the droids pursued them. However, the tactical droid commander TX-20 was alerted to the rescue, and after Obi-Wan managed to destroy the proton cannons with the help of Waxer and Boil, the tactical droid's tank attacked them. Before TX-20 could destroy Obi-Wan and Numa, however, the former Twi'lek prisoners overran the tank and destroyed the droid. Mace and the transports were then able to land, and the Republic forces headed to the capital city of Lessu to retake it and free the planet. Battle of Felucia :"Prepare the troops for evacuate." :―Kenobi to Codysrc Shortly after Ryloth, Cody and General Kenobi were dispatched along Skywalker and fellow clone captain Rex to Felucia, to fight Grievous's forces in the system. However, they were defeated because the Confederate vast forces and reinforcements. Kenobi and Skywalker asked for help and Jedi High General Plo Koon commanded a rescue fleet to evacuate the Republic in the planet. After evacuating successfully, Cody was sent to Coruscant for a while. Cody with Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Black Stall Station Cody went with Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu and Cad Bane to Bane's Black Stall Station to recover the holocron containing the list of Force-sensitive infants. He was told to stay with the ship. When Windu sets off the station's laser and turret defenses and then retreats with Obi-Wan, he has the ship prepared. The mission proved to be a failure though, because Bane escaped. Battle on Geonosis Separatist Poggle the Lesser set up new droid foundries on Geonosis. Cody's gunship made it to Point Rain, the landing zone, where he helped Obi-Wan recover during the battle. He then defended the landing zone until generals Mundi and Skywalker arrived. He kept fighting until the shield generator came down. The group then prepared for the factory assault. Cody went with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to find Poggle and capture him. They tracked him to the Progate Temple, where Luminara Unduli also had tracked him, but been captured by Geonosian zombies. These zombies had been controlled by Brain Worms that enabled the Queen Karina the Great to keep contact with them even after death. This also made it possible for the drones to continue their attack after being shot or cut by a lightsaber. When Cody, Skywalker, and Kenobi reached the Queen, Cody, together with his men, spread out to ambush Karina the Great and her drones while Kenobi and Skywalker tried to negotiate with the Queen. This, however, failed, and Cody and his troopers killed her while Kenobi and Skywalker rescued Unduli and escaped the collapsing temple, along with Cody. Other battles The following months took Cody to dozens of worlds—Kooriva, Praesitlyn, Rendili, Boz Pity, Aargonar, Maramere, Bomis Korri IV, Sarrish, Saleucami, and Skor II just to name a few—as the fighting intensified. Cody and Kenobi developed as close a relationship as was allowed after months of fighting side-by-side. Commander Cody on Sarrish wearing phase II battle armor.In an effort to bring the war to an early conclusion, the Republic launched an assault on Cato Neimoidia, home to Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray's redoubt. As the battle to capture Viceroy Gunray's majestic redoubt raged, Cody's Squad Seven, helmed by Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, managed to penetrate the Separatist's inner-defenses and fought its way into the complex. While they were unable to capture the Viceroy himself, they were able to capture vital intelligence. In his hurry to evacuate the redoubt, Gunray left behind his mechno-chair, from the which the Republic was able to learn of the coming Separatist attack on the planet Belderone. In what was publicly announced as an effort to bring a swift end to the war, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine committed an additional 200,000 troopers to the Outer Rim Sieges. Commander Cody's 7th Sky Corps was among the thousands of divisions reassigned to the battles raging in the Rim. When Kenobi was sent to investigate a Separatist presence on Utapau, he took Commander Cody and his 212th Attack Battalion with him. As it turns out, Utapau was acting as a temporary safe haven for the Separatist Council, with General Grievous and his droid armies acting as their protectors. Battle of Utapau :"Would it have been too much to ask for the order to have come through ''before I gave him back the bloody lightsaber?" :―Cody's thoughts after receiving Order 66src Commander Cody receives Order 66 from Darth Sidious.During the Battle of Utapau, Commander Cody led his team of men into Pau City, along with Parjai Squad and various other paratrooping squads. During the attack, Kenobi dropped his lightsaber, which hit the ground in front of him, and he would later return it to the General. As Obi-Wan engaged Grievous in a fierce lightsaber duel, Cody battled the droid forces. It was during the fighting that he received Order 66 via an encrypted channel from the Supreme Chancellor. In response, Cody ordered one of his AT-TEs to fire at Kenobi and his varactyl mount, Boga, causing the two to plummet to the bottom of the sinkhole. Cody, all too aware of Jedi prowess, was not convinced of Kenobi's death, and sent Arakyd Prowler 1000 probe droids into the catacombs beneath Pau City to look for him. After following through with Palpatine's orders, he rallied his troops, and within the hour the Separatists were routed and Pau City was under Republic control. Cody's fears were confirmed when he was informed by a lieutenant that General Grievous's personal starfighter had fled the planet. Cody readied his troops to pursue the Separatist Council, which in the confusion of battle had managed to slip away. After the creation of the Galactic Empire, Cody was absorbed into the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps. Behind the scenes Commander Cody, along with every other clone, was played by Temuera Morrison—the same actor who played Jango Fett—in ''Attack of the clones, Andrew Chaikin in the Revenge of the Sith video game, André Sogliuzzo in the Star Wars: Clone Wars cartoon, and Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Cody's name is a tribute to the film serial character Commando Cody, also known as the Rocket Man, hence his jetpack.5 In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, Cody assists Obi-Wan Kenobi in confronting Grievous. In the end, Cody's blaster is knocked out of his hand by Grievous, who subsequently kills Cody. Kenobi uses the fallen trooper's blaster to kill the General, though in the movie, Cody was nowhere near Grievous and Obi-Wan's battle, as he was leading the troops in the battle and Obi-Wan killed Grievous with his own blaster). Cody's appearance in the game is also used for all the other clone commanders that appear in the game. In The Clone Wars first season episode "The Hidden Enemy," Cody is mistakenly referred to as a captain by Kenobi, due to a script change in which Kenobi was originally talking to Captain Rex.6 Appearances Sources *Wookieepedia